Thank God It's Friday
by MMagnet
Summary: Senior High School student Ichigo Kurosaki is dying to enjoy the weekend to himself. Dreading the school day ahead, particularly gym with a certain Coach Zaraki. Will other, more enticing options present themselves to Ichigo and alter his plans entirely? AU, profanity, teacher/student relations, slash/lemon.


**I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. **

**I hope it flows well.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Warnings: **AU, profanity, teacher/student relations, slightly OOC, unrealism, slash/lemon.

* * *

"Oni-chan!" I awoke to a familiar voice calling from down the hall. "Breakfast!"

"Coming Yuzu." I replied as I sighed, nonchalantly pulling my shirt on, making my way towards the door – I called out. "I'll be down in a minute."

Walking over towards the door I snaked my right hand across to the door knob. Swinging it open with an irritable force.

"Friday, you couldn't have come sooner…" I trailed off under my breath – making my way towards the stairs at the end of the hall. My feet trudged along the scintillate floor boards as they made a rowdy thump. Pacing my way down the stairwell, dragging my feet along, I stopped and sighed again. With a haphazard rub of my eyes, I cleared all the remaining sleep out.

"Oni-chan, it's going to be cold."

"Alright alright." Sparing any more excuses – I let out a dull yawn as I brushed the orange bangs away from my eye sight. Looking outwards from the window, noticing that it was an overcast day. The clouds were clearly half-mast towards the Karakura Bridge, hanging still in the distance.

Making my way downstairs, head bobbing in tow with my coast. I headed towards the kitchen thinking of that much needed break the end of today was going to bring.

I groaned.

This past week had become a total nightmare. Between my dad's excessive antics, Keigo's constant whining about the love of his life and him breaking up and my sanity slowly falling to pieces as Renji kept hounding me to come to his party tonight. I thought it would be a good idea to take the weekend slow and isolate myself with a much needed distraction.

Again, Thank fucking God it's Friday.

"Ichi-nii?" A voice questioned, my train of thought was interrupted. I stared down at black hair.

"You seem a bit… Lost? Everything okay?" Karin questioned, looking up at my face.

"Whadd'ya talking about? I'm completely fine. I just woke up you know?" Shooting back at her; clearly she isn't the only one in need of a break.

"You're such a lazy ass, hurry up and eat breakfast. Its 8:35AM." She scolded, stalking off behind me.

Shit. I was already late.

* * *

"Hey Strawberry, what's the rush?" I heard a gruff voice start. "So, about tonight? You gonna come?" The voice protruded, I stopped in front of that excessive red hair.

"Give it a rest would ya? I already gave you my answer so back off about it already." Responding with a cold glance, I was evidently sick of his persistence on this subject.

"Aw, but Ichi, ya know it's gonna be off the hook." Renji said with a tussle of his hips – swaying them from side to side. "Gonna be lot's a girls there Ichi. Maybe you could get lucky for once." The red headed pineapple said with a devilish smirk and a wink.

Keeping myself from snapping at the idiot I sometimes like to call my best friend, I spun myself around on my right heel and fled towards my home room at the other end of the building.

Scowl in place as Renji began to sheep behind me. Dodging my way through the cluttered halls of Karakura High school, waiting for the sound of the bell that would ultimately spare what was left of my sanity.

"C'mon, c'mon." I inaudibly chanted from underneath my breath.

"Ichi, come on. Wait up!" He called out from amongst the chatter.

Stopping in place, I whipped my body around, glaring at him. Scowl intensifying. "Look." I started as I placed my palm on his chest – pushing him slightly backwards. "I told you I don't care for it. The old-man's gonna be out of town for the weekend, the girl's are staying with Aunt Yoruichi, I finally get some time to myself. Can you at least gimmie that Ren?" I chided him with a menacing monotone.

Finally ridding myself of that pent up aggression he has been putting me through since Wednesday.

"Whoa chill out dude. I didn't know it meant that much to ya?" He smiled again. "Just letting you know though, Inoue's gonna be there, it's your loss if you don't make the first move yeah?"

Throwing my arms up I stormed off in obvious fury. He just doesn't know when to quit it.

'_What have I got to lose?_' I thought profusely, people split from my line of fury; stalking off to my home room, the other student's began to flee from underneath the bell's expansive ring.

I walked in pulling out my seat from underneath the blue laden desk. It's feat making a ruckus as I dragged it backwards. '_I couldn't even get it up for a girl, even if I tried._' My smile widen as I thought to myself, the teacher Tosen-sensei, bowed towards the class in start of the day.

Calling out names and marking off the role – I heard a whisper from behind me. "Psst, Ichigo." A slightly deep feminine voice called from behind me. Turning my head slightly, it was Tatsuki smiling back.

"Mind telling me what lessons we have today? Kinda forgot my time table."

"Uh sure… I guess."

Reaching down to pull the bag seated next to me into my lap, I unzipped the front pocket pulling out the white sheet of paper stuffed casually in between a text book and note pad.

Arching my back around again. "Home Ec, English, Art, Gym theory and Gym Prac." I read out to Tatsuki as she thanked me.

"Thanks see ya in Gym I guess."

Turning back around, my scowl back in place… Oh so patiently waiting for the day ahead to come to an end… Tracing my fingers over the last lesson for today.

I sighed again.

"Problem Kurosaki-san?" The Mediterranean skinned man questioned me. Sets of eyes began to glare, waiting patiently for my answer. This man never really did like me.

"N-no, not at all Sensei." I stuttered back to him, nodding in compliance. The man always thought I was a delinquent with my vibrant orange hair. Staring back down at my time table for today… '_Just a few more hours._' I thought to myself.

* * *

"I-CHI-GO". That annoying voice… Some days I can't stand him. A pair of feet met the surface of the ground with profuse stomps as a flash of brown hair ran towards me."I-CHI-GO." He caterwauled in a whine again.

Slipping my bag off its position on my shoulders, I swung it with full speed at Keigo.

He dodged.

"Haha, you really thought you could get me this time. But with my lightning fast –…" He was cut off in a daze; I tripped him to the floor. Keigo and I had a love hate relationship, some days I couldn't stand him – other's he was a great guy to hang out with.

It just so happens I wasn't in any particular mood to deal with his whining. I've already heard enough of it. That and I didn't have a particularly good time in Home Ec ten minutes earlier.

"Ichigooooo." He groaned from the floor. "C'mon man, what's got you so worked up? I thought we were friends?" He said again with another groan.

"You've found yourself a lovely spot on the floor again, haven't you Asano-san?" A softer voice spoke from behind me. "Morning Ichigo!"

"Heya Mizuiro, how's it hanging?" Replying sullenly, my scowl shifted a little.

"Boy you really took it out on Keigo this time?" He questioned me, smiling as he looked back down towards his phone. Stepping over Keigo. "Come on Asano-san, you're going to be late if you lie there all day." Mizuiro proceeded to walk off as Keigo groaned again.

'_Great…_' I thought to myself as I followed on after Mizuiro. '_Not long to go now._' Smiling eagerly, I kept on forgetting how slow time actually passed when you anticipated something.

Trudging along through the halls, I made my way up the stairs. The clouds from this morning began to reel in over the school. I wasn't the type to get pissy with the weather, but I thought about my last class being gym practical, a thin grimace tugged at my lips. Coach Zaraki, one of our school's practical gym teachers – was the most cold-hearted man I knew. Rain, hail or shine, Coach Zaraki would always slave us into doing menial exercises for what seemed to be for his own enjoyment.

The man was nothing more than a hulking 6'7" living demon, hair usually pulled into long black spikes – and just standing in his presence would send shivers down your spine and paralyze you in fear.

People knew not to piss him off.

I shuddered at that thought for a second. This day was definitely going to get worse… Before it actually got better.

Mizuiro and I, with Keigo limping behind after his 'fall' – bustled through the door into our English class room on the second floor. With a slight bow to Ochi-sensei, we took our seats at the back of the class room. Putting my bag on the desk, I pulled out all my notes for English as I mentally prepared myself for another day of grammar, translations, speaking and Keigo's incessant bitching about how difficult English is.

"Alright class." Ochi-sensei started the lesson, gesturing towards the few other students with her hand to take their seats. "If you could please begin by taking out your translations that I instructed you to do for homework last lesson, we can go through them now."

Shit.

Forgetting entirely about the homework from Wednesday, I prayed to whatever being was listening – that she didn't call on me to read mine out first. "Ichigo could you please start reading yours aloud for us?" She asked me, staring from behind her rounded glasses at the front of the room.

Double shit.

It was obvious that I needed to think of something fast… I smiled as the switched flicked inside my head.

"Uh, well you see Sensei." Speaking in an undertone, I acted as if what I was about to say was nothing but the truth. "Between Wednesday and now, the clinic got kinda busy with a lot of patients. So I spent most of my time helping out my father with bandages and cleaning. I never really got around to doing this. I'm really sorry." Jeez, I sounded a lot like Rukia when she wanted to get something off someone.

"Oh well, you're a good student anyway. Unlike some…" She shot glances around the room, I noticed one fall on Keigo. He looked panic stricken. "You always seem to do your homework. Hand it in next week for me okay?" She smiled.

Too easy.

"Hmmm, Asano-san. How about you?" She asked him.

"Sensei I was also busy you see, I had to uhhh." I watched him trail off, contemplating an excuse. "My sister needed help with her Kendo club so um. I went and uhhh. Helped –…" Keigo wasn't one for thinking anything believable off the top of his head. Keigo began to let out nervous laughs as he looked between Ochi-sensei and the blackboard.

"Mr. Asano!" I watched her ridicule him. "It's bad enough you don't do your home work as it is, but you also fail to pay attention in class. Stay behind with me at the end of the lesson okay?." Ochi-sensei wasn't usually the disciplinary type, but for a kid like Keigo, who always spoke about how he hated English… She sure lost a lot of patience with him after awhile.

"Help me out Ichigo…" He whispered from next to me.

I turned my head back towards the front of the room ignoring him, it's only fair that I let him suffer after his constant bitching throughout the week.

A long audible groan emanated from Keigo next to me as he slouched his head back down towards the desk. "Stupid English." He mumbled from his position as I smirked to myself.

After finally picking out someone to read the translations that the class was instructed to do for homework – the student's voice began to fade into the backdrop of the room, I noticed wistful drops of rain walloping on the windows outside.

Fuck, words can't begin to describe how much I was looking forward to the end of the day now.

I really hated the rain.

* * *

Sitting up in our usual spot on the rooftop for lunch. The rain had finally stopped enough between English and Art for us to actually sit on the rooftop. Keigo, Chad, Renji, Mizuiro and I leant across in what would be a horizontal line, against the railing.

"Unnngh, why can't we do art more often? It is _sooo_ much better than English." Keigo picked up conversation. "Why do I have to learn another language any way?"

"There there Asano-san, you only have to do one full senior year of it – then you can change. Remember?" Mizuiro smiled upwards at Keigo from his phone. I always noticed that boy was cheery for whatever reason.

"Mizuiro, who is it that you're texting all the time?" Keigo questioned with a quick change of conversation. "Is it a girl? A girl-FRIEND?" We all heard Keigo emphasize on the last part of the word. "I wish Mashiro and I were still going out…" I watched him whine into Mizuiro's ear – Mizuiro began to palm Keigo's face backwards with his hand as he closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Renji piped up in a curt voice.

"Asano. You still on for my party tonight?" Renji began to raise a brow. "Tatsuki, Rukia and Orihime are gonna be there as well."

Keigo's face shot up. "Of course I am Renji!" He replied gleefully. I glanced out at Renji from the corner of my eyes as his face turned to me. "Whadd'ya say Ichi? It's still not too late to back out, the offer still stands ya know?"

I was nearly at my breaking point. Staring back at the ground I donned my trade mark scowl. Muttering incoherent shit at Renji under my voice, I swear that red headed freak does this on purpose sometimes. I will lose it at him one day.

"C'mon Ichigo, Come with me tonight. Come back to mine and we can get ready there." Keigo hounded from down the fence at me. Shooting up in a flash – "You heard what Renji said, there's gonna be girls. Lots 'a them! Think about it Ichigo!" He whined as he walked over to me nudging me with his arms.

"Give it a rest Keigo!" I shouted back, pushing his arms off me. "I already told you both." I pointed at Renji and now Keigo – "I'm not interested." At that point Chad grunted from the other side of me, clearly taking note of the double meaning in my sentence.

Chad was about the only one who actually knew that I was gay. I've been friends with the stoic giant ever since I beat up a gang of thugs laying into him in some alleyway a few years back. I knew I could trust the guy since then. Now in our senior year, he still kept my secret. We were brothers in a sense. I knew I could share basically anything with him and he wouldn't be the judgemental, annoying or overbearing type.

He's always been a great guy.

'_When I think about it. There's really only been one thing I actually haven't told Chad…_' I trailed off in thought, watching Keigo prance around like an idiot, proclaiming his excitement for tonight.

At this point we all cocked our heads towards the door as Rukia forcibly swung it open. Tatsuki and Orihime walked through it behind her.

Jeez, that girl liked to make an entrance for herself.

Striding over towards us, she stood in front of Renji and I. "What?" I muttered to her.

She smacked me across the forehead. "Is that anyway to speak to someone you haven't seen all day?" She questioned me. For someone that small and petite, she sure could land a mean hit.

"Yeah Ichigo, is that any way to treat someone you haven't seen all day?" The red headed idiot mocked from beside me.

"Fuck off Pineapple. Whatever, I'm still not going to your stupid party tonight." I rolled my eyes with disgust, clearly sick and tired of his fucking idiocy.

"Stupid? You're the stupid one Strawberry. You need to loosen up or that scowl on your face is gonna be permanent." He defended his party's supposed _pride _from my attack. I turned towards Rukia – pleading with my eyes for her to save me from this cat and mouse argument.

"Ichigo." She knelt down in front of me. "Why aren't you going? Orihime is going to be there. You know how she feels about you." She whispered to me, in a questioning tone of voice.

For fucks sake Rukia. For once take my side!

"As I told this tattooed idiot next to me. I have the house to myself this weekend. I wanna enjoy that while I have the opportunity to." I proceeded to explain for probably the one thousandth time.

"But what about Orihime?" Rukia question again, the three of us looked over towards Tatsuki and Orihime making some conversation near Mizuiro and Chad.

I stood up dusting my knees off and picked up my bag. I faced down to Rukia. "I told you Rukia, I don't feel the same way about her ok? I just want to be friends."

She displayed a flash of disappointment on her face. Sometimes Rukia had to learn to accept defeat. Walking off towards the exit from the roof I stopped at the cheerful voice ringing from behind me.

"Kurosaki-kun." That voice became louder, rushing over to me."Kurosaki-kun, are you going to be in Gym today?" She smiled up at me questioningly.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Well I heard from Tatsuki that Coach Zaraki has us running track again today." She said with an unenthusiastic mumble.

Great.

"Oh well, I guess it isn't the worst he could of made us do. Especially for a day like today." I responded with a hint of hopefulness in my voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right aha-ha." She laughed again while I watched her rub the back of her head anxiously.

Trying to cut the conversation short to avoid anymore awkwardness between us, well... Awkwardness on my behalf, as I knew she obviously had liked me for some time. I smiled and waved at her.

"Well, I'm gonna head to Gym theory early with Iba-sensei. See you then I guess?"

"Sure thing Kurosaki-kun. See you!"

I trailed down the stairwell waving as I left.

'_Not long now…_'

* * *

I never really knew what to make of Iba-sensei. As a teacher he had always been a smart guy. For a few years now, I have always had him as my Gym theory teacher, he knew the course well. We did the work.

It was simple.

But there was always something off about the way he presented himself. He always maintained a distinctive black hair cut that rounded off into soldier spikes at the crest of his forehead. Along with that, Iba-sensei always had a contempt moustache shaved into a thin line just above his mouth.

Always wearing tinted black shades no matter what time of day.

Come to think about it, I don't think, after all of these years – that I've ever seen the colour of his eyes. Weird.

The man obviously had a retrospect sense of fashion. Always wearing a black standard tee with gym shorts, they usually changed colour every day.

But the one thing that dumbfounded me and probably all of the students at Karakura high was his proclamation of manliness. The man was strongly built; I think he told us once that he used to be a weightlifting champion in America a few years ago. In any case, he wasn't bad looking but I couldn't see myself with a block head like that. It wasn't just that though, he often raved on about how strong he was, how he could lift an entire 30kilogrammed block with one hand.

I personally think that he stayed out in the sun too long.

Gym theory always went by pretty quick. I usually sat next to Renji; he actually backed off after I snapped at him again on the rooftop at lunch. Things were looking pretty good for the end of the day.

Though every second Friday, our senior class had Gym Practical. As I said before, people knew not to piss Coach Zaraki off.

Especially on this particular Friday afternoon. It was obvious that the demon-man hated kids. Well, anyone he thought was weaker than him. The man was a living breathing machine; I don't think anybody could hold their own against him. Especially a student.

The clock ticked idly by as I noticed some of the students had smug looks on their faces. Obviously dreading the anticipation and suspension the end of this lesson usually bought.

I shot a look at Renji who was humming silently to himself. He wasn't well liked by Coach Zaraki, mainly because Renji could hold his own against the coach's antics.

Tapping away in beat to the rhythm of the clock that was perched above the black board at the front of the class, I waited solemnly for the last few seconds to tick by.

The bell rang.

Some kids shot up from their desks, others slowly paced themselves. You could clearly distinguish the people looking forward to Gym Practical, from the ones who weren't.

"Alright class, see you all next Monday then! Enjoy Gym Practical with Coach Zaraki." Iba-sensei said as a good majority of the students groaned. Iba-sensei smiled at the student's lack of enthusiasm.

Walking out of the classroom Renji and I headed towards the track field. The clouds above looked seemingly darker than what they did at lunch time. Pushing the crimson door open, Renji muttered. "Great, if it is going to piss down rain at my party tonight, I'm gonna be pissed" He said, obviously a little angry.

Making our way towards the cobbled brick building coming into a budding view in front of us – we entered the boy's locker room. Passing the shower cubicles and dodging our way through students, Renji and I headed to the change rooms to prepare for gym.

With Coach Zaraki.

Joy…

* * *

"Alright you piss ants." A rough baritone barked at us from the fence in front of the track field. A warm spring breeze blew amongst us as we sat in the stand… Awaiting our instructions for today's practical lesson. "I really don't give a shit what the excuse is. If you're sick, tired or really can't be bothered. I want you all on that field regardless, right now, giving me a 200 meter warm up sprint."

"Don't keep me waiting." The man roared as he violently blew into his whistle.

All the student's sitting in the stand shot up in fear and anxiety. With subtle groans of displeasure, we all collectively jogged down towards the track field.

"Race ya Strawberry." I heard, as a vibrant flash of animated red hair flew past me. Renji was always competitive. It was a mixture of pride and glory for the red head when he beat me at a sprint. Obviously not in the mood, I kept to a slow pace as I caught up with Orihime and Tatsuki a few meters ahead.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey Ichigo."

They both said in a dismantled huff, easing my momentum to jog beside the two.

"Usually you're up there with Renji, what's wrong?" Tatsuki inquired.

I noticed an obvious amount of concern in Orihime's face as well.

"Nothing really, just ready to go home that's all." I replied, still adjusting my pace to match Orihime and Tatsuki's.

"Aha-ha, yeah me too I guess." Orihime agreed - I began to feel a slight drizzle coming along.

'_Of course._' I thought to myself as the rain began to pick up slightly, nothing too heavy. Just a few a constant drops from the sky. It felt cool against my skin as I started to work up a bit of a sweat.

"Fuck sake." I said a bit too loud.

"That better not be bitching I hear!" Coach Zaraki roared at us from the stands as Orihime, Tatsuki and I made our way back to the start again. The rain picking up in pace as I watched the coach smirk relentlessly at the other students suffering what he liked to call his 'educational torture.'

Making our way back in tow to the stands, Orihime Tatsuki and I sat waiting for the others who fell behind to catch up.

As the other student's filed one by one back to the stand, I noticed on the vertical 100 meter strip, hurdles being set up. '_We can't be…_' I trailed off, that baritone voice interjected my thoughts once again, ringing through my ears. "Alright, you survived that. To the few I heard complain about the weather." He shot a darkened glance at me.

'_Ears like a cat._' I thought as the Coach's voice ruptured through me again. "Can start the hurdle jump first. Kurosaki. Up."

Shit. Of course I was the one to suffer his humiliation first.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. The man could be intimidating alright.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Up, on the field and start jumping them." I watch him glance at me. I hung my head low in a mixture of shame and fear as I didn't want to be pierced by those demonic eyes.

"Not to be rude sir, but it's starting to rain. What if I slip?" I murmured questioningly. Honestly I was concerned about falling.

"Are you complaining?"

Student's eyes grew wide. If I had to I would argue the point with any other teacher. But this man, no, Demon, shot paralyzing fear through me. I was legitimately scared of him like everybody else.

"What if I didn't have to get up and come to my job every morning listening to you piss ants bitch and complain about insignificant things?" I heard him keep his unkempt voice at a minimal to what it usually is.

"Bu-but." I stuttered. Fuck he could be scary when he wanted to be. That solid expression pinned me to my place as he piped up at me.

"Come see me after this lesson Kurosaki, I don't have time for this bullshit. Everybody on the field and start jumping one at a time, NOW!" He roared antagonistically, beginning to storm off over towards the covered way.

The humility…

I watched Orihime gawk at me from the side of my peripheries. Renji walked up to me. "Wow Strawberry, I never knew you to be this gutless. Especially 'gainst the coach. Sucks to be you though." Renji smirked at me. What an ass.

"Fuck you Abarai." I said coldly, walking off towards the hurdles.

'_Leave it to the end of the day… A Friday to receive an after school detention. Especially from this man._' I trailed along in thought, I still felt the dilated eyes of my fellow peers gawking at me. I trudged along to begin my hurdle jump.

I sighed, muttering another fuck you under my breath.

* * *

"Freeeeeeedom." Keigo screamed from the top of his voice. The bell began to ring from the school.

A jovial aura was raised skyward by all students in anticipation for the weekend.

"Finally." Renji sighed. "I better fucking see you tonight Ichi." He said to me… I wanted to pull my hair out. "I just don't want ya to miss your shot at Orihime s'all. I know what you said at lunch before but c'mon dude, give it a shot with her. She is really into you."

"Kurosaki." I heard _that_ voice boom from behind me. Oh fuck.

"Stay behind with me please. The rest of you hit the showers I'm sick of looking at the lotta ya." The coach practically roared at the students begging to walk off.

Renji waved with a final "Think about it." Before heading to the locker room.

I faced up to Coach Zaraki as he manically smiled at me… "Go pick the hurdles and return them to the store room. Make sure you dry them off, I don't want to see any fucking water left behind. After that go and hit the shower yourself, you fucking stink." He ordered at me. I sighed… It's amazing how this man could get away with treating students like this.

"Here's a piece of advice… Don't talk back next time either." He said.

I watched him stalk off towards the building entrance. Probably to collect the keys to lock up the locker room.

Walking over to the first hurdle, in a straight line I picked them up one by one… The things were light thankfully… I just wanted to leave school already. Giving the final one a profuse shake – I walked over towards the equipment store room, observing whether I left any water on the hurdles at all. Placing them down against the wall and each other, I walked out of the dank room closing the door behind me

Heading towards the locker room.

By this time it was probably 3:45PM. I walked by the last of the students who had used the showers. Their faces thankful for the weekend… Probably Renji's party also. Walking through the visible steam to where I left my bag in the change rooms. I sat down to undo my sneakers and dragged my bag towards my hip as I pulled out a towel.

Making my way through the mist filled corridor – back to the showers, I sighed. May as well get this over with. Walking into the cubicle I tugged my shirt off over head, throwing it on the bench at the at the front of the cubicle. Following after, I pulled my gym shorts off and threw it on top of my shirt, haphazardly sprawled out on the bench.

'_I really hate showering in these things._' I began to think. The truth was that I really hated showering publicly like this, it was somewhat embarrassing to be separated by a thin concrete wall while being stark naked at school.

I ruffled my hair at the thought of it. Thank fuck it's deserted, I didn't think I could actually take any more humility.

Moving my arms down towards the waist band of my boxers – I was about to pull them down when a firm muscled hand tugged at my abdomen, pulling me back into a rough defined body.

"You had a lot of balls back there." A gruff voice rasped the base of my neck, my face began to flush.

"Co-coach?" I stuttered what the hell… I was in complete shock.

"Save it Kurosaki, school times over." He spoke, a set of firm lips kissed at the base of my neck.

"You bastard…" I trailed off sinking into the feeling of him kissing me.

"You fucking kept me behind because you wanted to unggh, fulfill your sick fantasy of having, ughh. Sex, in the hahh, school showers." I panted as he continued to ravish kisses up my neck.

"Sto-stop it. Ughh." I felt my erection starting to grow inside my boxers, he continued to furiously kiss me from behind me, trailing up onto the base of my jaw bone.

"Shut it, Ichigo." He said to me in that devilishly low voice. Fuck it got me hard when he said my name like that. "If you wanted me to stop, you would have freed yourself from me already… I know you've wanted this as much as I have, this was the only way I could think of to bend you to my will."

Spinning me around so we were face to face, flushed up against his body. He kissed into my lips.

The fucking bastard planned all of this.

"Ughh, Ken-pa… Hah, but to, ughh, humiliate me like, tha - that?" I tried to respond, obviously muffled through the depth of his kiss.

He pulled back from his assault on my mouth. Shooting me that sexy manic smile.

"You're gonna have to admit, it was a good idea princess."

"Bastard, what if we get caught? Ugh…" He assaulted my mouth again. Licking at my lips, I granted him complete entrance. The things this man could do with his mouth amazed me. That firm muscle nipped at every corner of my mine, entwining itself with my own tongue.

I moved my hand to cup the back of his head, gently stroking it. I mewled in time with those feverish nips inside my mouth – he let out.

Fuck this got me horny.

"You worry too much Ichi, trust me. We're not getting caught, okay?" He questioned me reassuringly, I tugged at the hem of his gym uniform. He smirked at me again with a powerful glimmer of lust in those devilish eyes. I had to admit, it had been a couple months now, we were always subtle and sly.

Haven't been caught once.

"So, you gonna take that off and shower with me or what?" I answered with equal rhetoric. We both knew he was gonna take it off and fuck me up on the back of the shower cubicle.

Lifting off his shirt and throwing it behind himself, he pushed me backwards into the wall – between the two shower faucets. Tanned, broad shoulders loomed over me, pressing his crotch up against mine, rubbing vigorously.

"Hah… Ken…" I trailed off in pleasured gasps, my back felt wet against the wall.

"You've sure grown up from that shy little virgin you once were three months back." He smirked at me knowing all too well that this was so wrong to do… At first, it was daunting. But we both didn't give a fuck now.

It wasn't as if it was an actual relationship. It was just sex. But it was sex with my extremely fucking intimidating, but manically hot gym coach.

I completely lost my composure as I felt that immense bulge rubbed up against my erection – from his track shorts. "Nggh, God… Ken…"

The friction was intense, coupled with the humid steam lingering from the showers that the other students had earlier. I began moaning a louder as he grabbed my pulsing cock from the outside of my boxers.

"Mmm, I didn't realize ya'd get so into this Ichi… Would 'a done this a bit sooner." He spoke to me, pulling his tightened gym shorts down from his waist. Slowly but surely, in between the feverishly sloppy kisses and forcible rubbing – they came off.

I stared his naked form up and down… My eyes widened as I traced the outline of those colossal pectorals, slowly sinking down to his toned abdomen slickened with moisture from our contact. Moving down even further I took note of that soldiered throbbing erection that stood proudly in front of me.

His grin, along with his ego grew even wider.

"Like what ya see?" He questioned with a perverse ring to it.

"What if I do?" I retorted cheekily, it was obvious what we both wanted. He moved his hands away from my shoulders as he tugged my boxers from my waist line down. I stepped up out of them, my throbbing erection was freed in one quick motion, he threw the article of clothing lazily behind him. He leant into me further, moving his arms across to the faucets… Fiddling with them to release a nice hot spray from the shower head above.

Fuck this was surreal.

Kenpachi's evidently hard cock pushed up against my tanned washboard abs, I let out a strangled moan for him.

"Ugh, please Ken." I said wantonly, the spray of hot water fell from above all to forcibly onto our skin.

The water's warm pleasurable spray was shared between both of us. A heated pleasure racked our bodies, skin began to dampen as he looked back down at me.

"Ya gonna get down on ya knees Ichi?"

'_A blow job in a school shower. Like that hasn't been done before…_' I thought to myself, the water began to fall onto my orange tresses.

Slowly propping down on one knee, the other one following almost instantly, I grabbed at the base of that excessively hard member. Slightly tugging up on the shaft, I noticed a shiver run through Kenpachi due to my touch. I smiled, this man could be a big teddy bear sometimes.

Widening my mouth slightly. I began to lick at the head, tantalizing it a little as it began to pulse at the appendage snaking out from my mouth.

"Ahhhh. I don't think we have this much time to fucking tease Ichi." He said demandingly, thrusting his hips forward a little. That heated throbbing member eased in.

Narrowing it a little, I began to take half of the man's throbbing length into my mouth. Rocking back and forth on it while I heard audible moans over the sound of the shower's lucid spray.

Boldly opening my eyes in hope that the spray of water wouldn't cloud my vision, I took note of Coach Zaraki's face, slightly convulsing in pleasured ecstasy as I slid down on the shaft. Taking most of what I could to the back of my throat.

His eyes widen, I continued my job on his throbbing cock. Moaning slightly in time with my work.

"Shit… Ah, Ichi… I'm not gonna let you finish me off that easily." He said with a lengthy grunt – pulling out of my mouth, he lifted me up off the locker room floor. With passive force, he lifted me up again by weaving his left hand under my arm, supporting my back. My slender long legs wrapped around his back pulling him into the position he wanted me in, up against the shower wall – he squeezed his calloused hand into my right cheek.

My eyes widened at the unexpected sensation. "Ughhh, sh-shit." I moaned into the bigger man before me like a virgin school girl. Sliding his right hand from my ass-cheek, he moved himself along the base of my right thigh, down to where my balls were perched. He fondled them gently as he pulled me into another profoundly rough kiss.

Kissing back into him with feverish force, his hand moved upwards to my own pulsing member. My eyes widen again, more unexpected contact – budding fingers wrapped around my cock, he began to pump me up and down.

"Mmm, Princess. We're gonna speed things up a bit, okay?" He said, breaking the kiss whispering gruffly into my ear.

My eyes were completely dilated in all of the lucid heat, contact and friction caused by the larger masculinity before me. His middle finger pressed up against my entrance, the shower's spray acting as a pseudo lubricant, he pushed in.

One finger.

Two fingers.

Three fingers.

Kenpachi began to stretch me with haste, realizing we were spending way too much time fondling in our foreplay. Satisfied with his work, his darkened lustful green eyes had pierced my gaze, we made contact with each other. I nodded in approval to him, he aligned his cock with my entrance, mentally preparing myself for the thrilling pleasure that was about to come.

Pushing in with a gentle snap of the hips, I felt him penetrate me. Throwing my head back in a grunt… I moaned out to him.

"Fuck Kenpachi… Shit!"

He chuckled to himself. I probably sounded like a slut. "Mmm, been a long while hasn't it Ichi? We're gonna run out of time soon, so we're probably gonna have to rush this." He said kissing into my neck again, violently sucking on my throbbing vein.

He drove me fucking wild to say the least.

"Al-alright. Jussst, go." I hissed, waiting for him to move.

He pulled back out, I moaned at the sensation – the heated spray of water felt intensively pleasurable on my skin. He snapped his hips forward again, I felt Kenpachi's ample cock penetrate me entirely.

I threw my head back against the tiled wall, _his_ head made contact with _tha_t spot.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned audibly into Kenpachi's neck, my body succumbing to that extremely intense pleasure. I heard him grunt again, thrusting back out.

"Shit, so fucking tight." He said with a sense of wantonness to his voice. His cock thrust back into my silken entrance, I screamed out in pleasure to him again.

"Fuck Ken, faster." I pleaded to him. Fuck I had wanted this day to come all week. Thinking back to this morning, the only true reason why I was pissy at everybody was because I was sexually frustrated.

We'd been waiting to get a moment like this for a long time.

Kenpachi grunted again in a pleasured, mutual approval to my request.

He picked up speed and began relentlessly pounding into me, my back still poised up against the locker room shower wall, legs still tightly constricted around his large form – my body was racked in pleasure. Kenpachi violently abused my prostate, that animated pleasure pulsated from my groin and spread throughout my entire body.

I moaned diligently at the excessive feeling, Kenpachi moaned louder every time he thrust in and out of me.

Reaching closer and closer to our own completion, he slammed his lips roughly against mine. Moaning into each other's mouths.

"Ken, so close, just ngggh. Hah, harder!" I begged him further for that release. He grunted as he peeled his face away from mine, thrusting me harder into the wall. I held onto him for my very life. Licking and sucking at each other, we were close. I could feel it, he could feel it.

Imprisoned in the straining sensation I was feeling. I screamed out in agonizing pleasure, almost a weeks worth of pent up sexual pressure was released.

I shot my results violently against both mine and Kenpachi's bodies.

I panted loud and fast against him, he continued to violently thrust into me. Grunting uncontrollably, my silken walls continued to clamp down on him. He roared out violently in extreme pleasure, releasing his seed into me.

He heaved heavily into my neck, we both retrograded in our sex high. Sliding himself out of me, the larger man placed me back onto the ground. I leant against the tiled wall in support, that broad torso loomed above me as we heaved excessively. Both inhaling the shower's steam, it created a pleasurable light headedness that coupled with our sex high.

"Fuck." I said. "S'pose we better actually clean ourselves up now don't ya think coach?" I smirked at my suggestion.

Our breaths began to even.

Sex in the school showers was fucking intense.

"Fuck is right kid. Fucking needed that for a long while now." He exhaled.

"You weren't the only one coach."

We cleaned ourselves up entirely, standing in a comfortable silence as he turned the stream of water off. He threw me a towel from the bench.

"Don't S'pose you're going to that red headed prick's party tonight?" Kenpachi asked me, cocking a questioning brow.

I smirked a bit… "Well, as I've said to the other's for probably the one millionth time. My Dad's going to be away in Tokyo for the weekend and my sisters are staying with my Aunt." I replied with a deepened whole hearted smile.

"I think I can think of better things to do…" moving over towards him suggestively – "Than go to Renji's party." Locking onto his face – my arm brushed against his. His own features perked up into that intimidating but sexy fucking jagged smile.

"Well kid, so can I." He replied coolly, pulling on a shirt as we trailed out of the locker room.

Thank fucking God it's Friday.

* * *

**As I said, completely unrealistic. But hey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I also apologize for my word choice. I tried to 'Americanize' it as much as possible.**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
